1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semi-synthetic derivative of butirosin A, said compound being prepared by dehydroxylation of the 3'-position of butirosin A.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The starting material for the preparation of the compound of the instant invention is butirosin A, also known as ambutyrosin A. It is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,078 which issued Nov. 17, 1971, and it has the formula ##SPC1##